Take A Bow
by 3ntitylvr
Summary: Spain finds out that cheating doesn't always result in winning. "And don't tell me you're sorry when you're not. Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught"-Rihanna


Hello everyone and welcome to my very first song-fic! I have never done one of these before but I was listening to my music and this idea just came to me. So here it is.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or its characters. The song 'Take A Bow' is by Rihanna and I hold no rights to it. I also make no money off of this story.

**Warning**: language, mentions of yaoi

**Help**: "Speaking looks like this." If a word is emphasized it will either look like _this, THIS,_ or THIS. **Song lyrics will look like this**

Now enjoy!

**Take A Bow**

**How bout a round of applause?  
Standing ovation**

**You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out**

* * *

Romano glared at the man standing outside. He may not be extremely smart but he knew a show when he saw one. Spain was in front of his house, tears falling down his face as he tried to explain what Romano had caught him and France doing. "Just stop already!" Romano snapped at him, unable to take all the lying the other man was doing.

* * *

**And don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**

* * *

Spain finally stopped his blubbering. "Listen my little tomato-"

Romano growled. "Don't call me that! I can tell a lie when I see one Spain. I know you're not at all sorry that you cheated on me!"

Spain reached out the other. "I never wanted you to see that Romano."

The Italian jerked away, even angrier now. "THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE CHEATED ON ME! See? You're only upset that I caught you!"

* * *

**But you put on quite a show  
really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining**

**But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow**

* * *

"You have been lying to me all this time and while this little _display_ you're doing is amusing it's all fake! I can't believe that I actually stayed with you this long." He scowled at the other. "Well that's a problem I can easily fix."

* * *

**Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on**

**Talking 'bout **_**"Girl I love you  
you're the one."**_**  
This just looks like a rerun  
Please, what else is on?**

* * *

Romano disappeared inside the house briefly. When he came back out he held a bundle of Spain's clothes and belongings. Without saying a word he tossed them at the cheating bastard.

Spain dodged the items and got on one knee. He gently took the Italian's hand, not missing the disgusted look he was given. "I never should have cheated on the best thing in my life. You are truly my soul mate Romano. Give me another chance?"

Romano jerked his hand free as his glare intensified. "You're right. You shouldn't have cheated on me. But I've heard this little speech of yours before Spain. And I'm not falling for it again."

* * *

**And don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**

* * *

When Spain opened his mouth to continue his apology Romano cut him off. "Stop. You even admitted earlier that you were sorry that I found out. But are you sorry that you actually did it? Are you sorry that you hurt me?!"

Spain's silence was enough of an answer.

* * *

**But you put on quite a show  
really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
very entertaining**

**But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow**

* * *

"Well congratulations Spain. If your goal during the entire time we were dating was to make me feel like a moron then good news. You succeeded!" He gave a humorless laugh. "Now that I look back on it I can see it was so obvious that you were cheating."

Spain stood and looked at the ground in guilt.

Romano was glaring him down as tears fell down his face. "Take credit for your wonderful acting Spain. You truly made me think you loved me."

* * *

**And the award for the best lie  
goes to you  
For making me believe  
that you could be  
faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out**

**How bout a round of applause?  
Standing ovation**

* * *

Spain fidgeted, guilt flooding his system as Romano just continued. "Don't be so sad! You should truly earn a trophy to show off just how good a liar you are. It took quite a lot of skill to make me believe you were actually being faithful."

Spain looked up when he heard Romano start to clap. He looked into the other man's eyes and felt a shiver run down his spine from the coldness in them.

* * *

**But you put on quite a show  
really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
very entertaining**

**But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow**

* * *

"But despite how amazing this show was, I won't ever see it again." He put his hands in his pockets as he regarded his ex-lover. "I'm done being fooled by you. You think love is simply a game that you can cheat at. Well it's not. And I don't have to deal with you anymore."

* * *

**But it's over now**

* * *

Romano turned and walked back to his door. He stepped inside and turned to face the other man. "Goodbye Spain." He closed the door, the sound of the wood shutting emphasized his decision.

And for once, Spain didn't want to go somewhere else. But whether he wanted it or not, he had no choice. So he picked up his things and went to his cat. "Never thought losing would hurt so much…"

* * *

**A/N**

So? I hope you all liked my very first song-fic. I wasn't really sure how to format this so I hope that this works? It would be nice if I could get feedback on how song-fics are supposed to look like so I could possibly do future ones better. To tell the truth the first draft of this was writing in 'Notepad' on my ipod while I was listening to the song. Then I just had to type it up to my computer and put it on here for you guys! Please review cause it makes me smile.

Oh! And I have made an amv for this story and I will eventually also be making a cmv. On my profile you can find links to my main youtube, my cosplay youtube, and my amv youtube. Yes. I have three youtube accounts. It's an OCD organizing thing. Anyway. The amv is called 'Take A Bow Spain'. I hope you watch it and enjoy it as well as check out some of my other works :)

Peace-Out ^-^v

EntityLvr


End file.
